Lapsus
by limaazul
Summary: Un momento en el tiempo.


Disclaimer: Ningún personaje es mío. No gano nada. No pierdo. No ofendo.

Nota: Para mi triste cronopio.

Lapsus

"_¿Qué significa el amanecer para quién no conoce sino_

_la noche y el sueño que sucede al sueño?"_

_Blanca Valera_

_Primer Baile _

No era una noche especial. No había luna, ni estrellas. Sólo nubes. Como una espesa cortina que separaba al cielo de todo lo demás.

_Sirius está muerto._

Parecía que estuvieran lo suficientemente cargadas para comenzar una lluvia torrencial en cualquier momento

_Sirius..._

Pero hacía tres semanas que el clima no cambiaba. Ni una gota de lluvia caía. Aunque el cielo sólo se contradijera de noche. Aunque sólo lo notara él.

..._está..._

Apenas regresó a "su casa" se empeñó en distraerse como pudo. Terminó sus tareas antes de lo que le hubiera gustado y leyó y releyó su libro de encantamientos hasta que las letras se entremezclaron y comenzaron a formar la misma palabra una y otra vez.

..._muerto._

La brisa que entra por su ventana juguetea con las cartas esparcidas por su escritorio. Ron, contándole estupideces sobre el Quiditch y disculpándose por no poder decir más de-lo-que-tú-sabes. Hermione, preguntando por su "salud" y _disculpándose _por no poder decir nada importante por-lo-que-ya-sabes. Y por último Dumbledore, informándole que dejaría a los Dursley antes de tiempo para continuar con su "plan de estudios extracurricular". Ah, pero eso no fue lo único que llegó con la carta, adjunto a esta había un pequeño paquete. Cuando lo abrió, lo que encontró hizo que la sangre se le congelara e hirviera a la vez.

Era un pequeño reloj de arena con runas grabadas y una delicada cadena de oro.

Era un giratiempo.

Su primer pensamiento fue '¿cuántas vueltas se le puede dar a un giratiempo?', seguido de '¿y si es una trampa?', y finalmente 'sólo una pequeña prueba'.

Así que se escondió en su armario y le dio una vuelta al giratiempo. Los colores se borraron y cuando todo volvió a la normalidad se encontró contemplándose a si mismo mientras observaba las nubes y la noche.

Bien, entonces eso ya estaba resuelto. Y ahora sólo quedaba una pregunta.

¿Lo usaría?

Imágenes de su tercer año vinieron a su mente. Las advertencias de Hermione, Sirius, el Patronus, Sirius, Snape, Sirius, Buckbeak, Sirius. Lupin. _SiriusSiriusSiriusSiriusSirius._

Cuando su otro yo hubo desaparecido puso el giratiempo en su caja y lo guardó en el tablón bajo su cama. Ya luego decidiría qué hacer, no hay que olvidar que tenía "todo el tiempo del mundo" para pensarlo, ¿verdad?

Se metió en su cama y se concentró en no pensar (en Sirius), no soñar (el velo), no dormir (la cicatriz). Tan sólo...

Comenzó a llover.

...escuchó la lluvia.

"_Y voy hacia la muerte que no existe_

_que se llama horizonte en mi pecho._

_Siempre la eternidad a destiempo."_

_Blanca Valera_

_Destiempo_

Muchas personas le tienen miedo a los perros, las arañas, engordar, las matemáticas, el Señor Tenebroso, los lunes, los dementotes, las puestas de sol o inclusive a la muerte. Para Severus Snape lo antes mencionado no es algo que lo afectara (dementotes) mucho (Señor Tenebroso) en especial. Esto, sin embargo, no quiere decir que no le tema a nada. Sólo los tontos, los bebes y los Gryffindors no le temen a nada. No, Snape sí le teme a algo pero es... complicado.

Snape, Severus, Quejicus, le teme a... las promesas. No al hecho de prometer cosas, Dios sabe cuántas veces ha dicho las palabras y a olvidado el contenido "No mi Señor, le prometo que traeré la poción" hasta que el acto se volvió un reflejo de la ocasión. "Sí Albus, te prometo que traeré la información."

Severus Snape no es un buen hombre. Prometer mentiras no es algo que lo inquiete, pero cuando es al revés, cuando la promesa va dirigida hacia él, desde él, entonces, la situación cambia, las máscaras caen, el dolor brota desgarrando, destruyendo. Haciéndolo _recordar._

Ahora todo está bien, dicen. Ya no hay Señor Tenebroso, ni más desapariciones, ni marcas en el cielo. Todos están felices, se miran unos a otros sonriendo sin saber _por qué._ ¿Qué acaso no fue siempre así como debió ser? Comienzan a olvidar. Pero él no. _El... no... puede. _Y es tonto, es estúpido, cuando las líneas se juntan y uno no sabe si lo que está viendo es su 5to whisky o a Harry. A su Harry. A _su _Harry muerto en la batalla junto con Voldemort. Diciéndole.

-"Prométeme que lo harás Severus..._prométemelo_"

Snape quiere responder: "¿de qué hablas Potter? Estás desvariando, no te reocupes, te llevaremos al hospital y te curarán y te darán una medicina que te hará odiarme y te sentirás mucho mejor y yo podré cerrar los ojos y seguir con mis pociones y...

-Lo prometo.

Y es a eso a lo que más le teme.

Porque sabe que aunque diga que no, nadie puede evitar lo que ya pasó. No mporta cuánto se resista. No. El círculo debe cerrarse... donde se inició.

-Harry...

Snape cogió el giratiempo y comenzó a girarlo. Y a girarlo. Y a girarlo. Y a...

Lo soltó.

El giratiempo dio un zumbido y desapareció.

Estaba hecho.

Ahora sólo quedaba esperar. Un par de minutos más. La alarma debió haberse activado apenas puso un pie en la propiedad.

_La puerta delantera se abrió con un suave crujido._

Bueno, ya era oficial, se había vuelto loco.

_Pisadas en la escalera._

No tenía sentido pelear más. Tan cansado.

_Cerca_

Y quién no se sentiría así con todo el veneno que corría por sus venas.

_Clic_

Una sensación de vértigo. El piso cambiando de posición. La habitación perdiendo color, forma, sonidos sin sentido.

-Llegamos tarde. Comunícale al ministro que a este no se le podrá dar el beso.

-Señor, ¿Por qué cree que haya venido hasta aquí para... bueno.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Ya olvídalo, no nos pagan para entender las mentes de los mortífagos.

-Sí señor.

En algún lugar de Surrey empezó a llover.

Fin.


End file.
